lucyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of The Lucy Show episodes
Episodes of The Lucy Show: Season One * "Lucy Waits Up for Chris" * "Lucy Digs Up a Date" * "Lucy Is a Referee" * "Lucy Misplaces $2,000" * "Lucy Buys a Sheep" * "Lucy Becomes an Astronaut" * "Lucy Is a Kangaroo for a Day" * "Lucy, the Music Lover" * "Lucy Puts Up a TV Antenna" * "Vivian Sues Lucy" * "Lucy Builds a Rumpus Room" * "Lucy and Her Electric Mattress" * "Together for Christmas" * "Chris's New Year's Eve Party" * "Lucy's Sister Pays a Visit" * "Lucy and Viv Are Volunteer Firemen" * "Lucy Becomes a Reporter" * "Lucy and Viv Put In a Shower" * "Lucy's Barbershop Quartet" * "Lucy and Viv Become Tycoons" * "No More Double Dates" * "Lucy and Viv Learn Judo" * "Lucy Is a Soda Jerk" * "Lucy Drives a Dump Truck" * "Lucy Visits the White House" * "Lucy and Viv Take Up Chemistry" * "Lucy Is a Chaperone" * "Lucy and the Little League" * "Lucy and the Runaway Butterfly" * "Lucy Buys a Boat" Season Two * "Lucy Plays Cleopatra" * "Kiddie Parties Inc." * "Lucy and Viv Play Softball" * "Lucy Gets Locked in the Vault" * "Lucy and the Safe Cracker" * "Lucy Goes Duck Hunting" * "Lucy and the Bank Scandal" * "Lucy Decides to Redecorate" * "Lucy Puts Out a Fire at the Bank" * "Lucy and the Military Academy" * "Lucy's College Reunion" * "The Loophole in the Lease" * "Lucy Conducts the Symphony" * "Lucy Plays Florence Nightingale" * "Lucy Goes to Art Class" * "Chris Goes Steady" * "Lucy Takes Up Golf" * "Lucy Teaches Ethel Merman to Sing" * "Ethel Merman and the Boy Scout Show" * "Lucy and Viv Open a Restaurant" * "Lucy Takes a Job at the Bank" * "Viv Moves Out" * "Lucy Is Her Own Lawyer" * "Lucy Meets a Millionaire" * "Lucy Goes into Politics" * "Lucy and the Scout Trip" * "Lucy Is a Process Server" * "Lucy Enters a Baking Contest" Season Three * "Lucy and the Good Skate" * "Lucy and the Plumber" * "Lucy and the Winter Sports" * "Lucy Gets Amnesia" * "Lucy and the Great Bank Robbery" * "Lucy, the Camp Cook" * "Lucy, the Meter Maid" * "Lucy Makes a Pinch" * "Lucy Becomes a Father" * "Lucy's Contact Lenses" * "Lucy Gets Her Maid" * "Lucy Gets the Bird" * "Lucy, the Coin Collector" * "Lucy and the Missing Stamp" * "Lucy Meets Danny Kaye" * "Lucy and the Ceramic Cat" * "Lucy Goes to Vegas" * "Lucy and the Monsters" * "Lucy and the Countess" * "My Fair Lucy" * "Lucy and the Countess Lose Weight" * "Lucy and the Old Mansion" * "Lucy and Arthur Godfrey" * "Lucy and the Beauty Doctor" * "Lucy, the Stockholder" * "Lucy, the Disc Jockey" Season Four * "Lucy at Marineland" * "Lucy and the Golden Greek" * "Lucy in the Music World" * "Lucy and Joan" * "Lucy, the Stunt Man" * "Lucy and the Countess Have a Horse Guest" * "Lucy Helps Danny Thomas" * "Lucy Helps the Countess" * "Lucy and the Sleeping Beauty" * "Lucy and the Undercover Agent" * "Lucy and the Return of Iron Man" * "Lucy Saves Milton Berle" * "Lucy, the Choirmaster" * "Lucy Discovers Wayne Newton" * "Lucy, the Rain Goddess" * "Lucy and Art Linkletter" * "Lucy Bags a Bargain" * "Lucy Meets Mickey Rooney" * "Lucy and the Soap Opera" * "Lucy Goes to a Hollywood Premiere" * "Lucy Dates Dean Martin" * "Lucy and Bob Crane" * "Lucy, the Robot" * "Lucy and Clint Walker" * "Lucy, the Gun Moll" * "Lucy, the Superwoman" Season Five * "Lucy with George Burns" * "Lucy and the Submarine" * "Lucy, the Bean Queen" * "Lucy and Paul Winchell" * "Lucy and the Ring-a-Ding Ring" * "Lucy Flies to London" * "Lucy Gets a Roommate" * "Lucy and Carol in Palm Springs" * "Lucy Gets Caught Up in the Draft" * "Lucy and John Wayne" * "Lucy and Pat Collins" * "Lucy and the Monkey" * "Lucy and Phil Silvers" * "Lucy's Substitute Secretary" * "Viv Visits Lucy" * "Lucy, the Babysitter" * "Main Street U.S.A." * "Lucy Puts Main Street on the Map" * "Lucy Meets the Law" * "Lucy, the Fight Manager" * "Lucy and Tennessee Ernie Ford" * "Lucy Meets Sheldon Leonard" Season Six * "Lucy Meets the Berles" * "Lucy Gets Trapped" * "Lucy and the French Movie Star" * "Lucy and the Starmaker" * "Lucy Gets Her Diploma" * "Lucy Gets Jack Benny's Account" * "Little Old Lucy" * "Lucy and Robert Goulet" * "Lucy Gets Mooney Fired" * "Lucy's Mystery Guest" * "Lucy, the Philanthropist" * "Lucy Sues Mooney" * "Lucy and the Pool Hustler" * "Lucy and Carol Burnett Part 1" * "Lucy and Carol Burnett Part 2" * "Lucy and Viv Reminisce" * "Lucy Gets Involved" * "Mooney's Other Wife" * "Lucy and the Stolen Stole" * "Lucy and Phil Harris" * "Lucy Helps Ken Berry" * "Lucy and the Lost Star" * "Lucy and Sid Caesar" * "Lucy and the 'Boss of the Year' Award" Category:The Lucy Show Category:We Love Lucy